


Past Sorrows

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "The Long Night", Lex hits some touchy subjects on Clark's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Sorrows

## Past Sorrows

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Disclaimers: DC characters aren't mine  
rated: R?...eh not really  
pairing: of course it's Clex!  
warning: yeah yeah, i know Lex is really out of character...but then... it's not really Lex is it? I just made it so that he enjoys poking fun at Clark, I always thought that Clark was way too uptight when he was older. 

* * *

Clark got up that morning tired and uncomfortable. He looked around and realized that he was sleeping on one of his couches and Lex was sleeping on the other couch holding his daughter. Clark finally decided that there was no use in wearing his glasses around Lex and he took them off. Then he went to go get cleaned up. 

When Clark got out of the shower, he found Lex had cooked some eggs and sausages for breakfast. Clark was just wearing his sweats, he didn't want to get his suit wet. Lex sat down at the dining table with his and Clark's share. Lex's daughter was quietly munching on her eggs. Speaking of quietly, Clark couldn't remember even hearing a single sound coming from the little girl since he and found them in his apartment. Ah yes, found them. His solitary apartment suddenly seemed too small for 3 people to live in, Clark was in the living room, bored and half asleep when suddenly daughter appeared out of nowhere. Then Lex also came out of nowhere chasing after his daughter. What stunned Clark the most was how Lex was dressed. He wore something that rent boys would usually wear. Later that night, after a long conversation, he had found out that all concubines wore clothes like that. 

And now... now he stuck in the world's weirdest situation. Lex, exslave, which was already highly improbable, was sitting here with his daughter, who seemed to be mute, eating breakfast. What was worst was that, this seemed... natural? If felt nice that his apartment no longer felt like a small version of his fortress of solitude. 

When they were done, Lex's daughter quietly, without being asked, cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Clark watched here, feeling a little awkward. 

"She's very mature for a little girl." Clark commented. 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "She was trained to so do this, or else Kalel would have sold her off earlier." 

Clark eyes widened, "He wouldn't be that cruel... would he?" 

"You aren't him Clark, don't worry, you never will be. I suspect that whatever was on that data card that came with his ship, it sort of brainwashed him. Or else he probably would have ended up a nice person like you." 

Clark nodded then he glanced at the Lex's daughter that was now drying the dishes. "How old is she?" 

"Four." 

Clark whistled. "Wow, I don't even remember doing chores when I was so little" 

"She's smart, extremely smart. She has an amazing ability to pick up on thing without even being explain about them. I think that's also another reason why Kalel didn't decide to sell her off so early." 

Lex's daughter then walked over after she dried the dishes and sat in Lex's lap as he and Clark talked. She silently stared off into space as she leaned against Lex's chest. 

After a while Clark began to wonder about the strange and quiet girl. She didn't respond to anything he and Lex said, but she seems to be listening at the same time. Finally, she fell asleep in Lex's arms. 

Clark scooted a little closer and looked at her face. She's looked extremely old, and Clark couldn't put his finger on why she did look a little... off. 

Lex looked at Clark, as Clark scrutinized his daughter. "Yes?" 

"I was wondering, what's her name?" 

"Mitsuko." 

"That sounds Japanese." 

"It is, one of the older slaves that Kalel had was Japanese, Tomoe. She was very kind to me, she took care of me after umm... Kalel `took' me for the first time. It was very brutal, I kept on passing out from the pain and loss of blood. I also used to be whipped a lot, he like to break people's spirits, it was a sadistic pleasure of his to do so." Lex sort of shifted his shoulders. And Clark new that there were probably scars covering most of Lex's back. 

"...Anyways, when Mits was born. Tomoe told me that the best name for my daughter was Mitsuko, which means `pure light' in Japanese. I interpreted as Mits being my second chance. So I guess, my daughter was sort of like my hope, she revived the side in me that wanted to break free and run away." 

Lex lovingly stroked Mits' soft reddish-brown hair, then he sighed and dropped his hand, " I guess I got my wish. But now, I'm beginning to feel bad. I think I need to go back to my world and save everyone else. But I can't do it alone. I was hoping you would know someone that could help me or find a weakness in the Kryptonians. They're practically invincible, nothing works and the rebel groups never last long since they can use their x-ray vision and keep the uprisings from ever expanding. None of our weapons work against them and god... not only that, they can fly. They're practically a perfect built-in war machine. 

Clark sighed and nodded. "I think I can help, but I need to find Dr. Hamilton and Bruce first..."  
Lex's eyebrow rose, "Who?" 

"Some friends of mind." 

"Ah," Lex commented, then he looked at the clock, "Don't you need to got to work?" 

Clark groaned and covered his eyes, "I'll go in the afternoon. I'm still tired from last night." 

Lex looked down at his feet, "Sorry" 

Clark gave him a weird look. 

"What?" 

"N-Nothing, It's just ...weird... I mean, I like you, a lot, but then I also see Lex Luthor." 

"Who you don't like a lot?" 

"Yeah, and he wouldn't say `sorry' if his life depended on it." 

"For me it's a habit" 

Clark laughed, "Yeah, that's how I'll distinguish you two, that and your taste in clothing ...and makeup." 

"We've all got to do what we can to survive." 

Clark sighed and nodded. Then he laid back on the couch and asked, "Wake me up when it's 11 o' clock, kay?" 

* * *

(three days later) 

"I am bored out of my mind!" shouted Lex as he heard Clark come in the front door. 

"Would you rather go back to your world?" Clark growl back, he was in bad mood. 

"Who shoved a stick up your ass today?" 

"It's nothing." 

"Like hell it's nothing, I know the sound of a love sick puppy. I'm in the sex business, I can hear those a mile away, especially if it's coming from a mile away." 

"I thought Kalel was only allowed to screw you." 

Lex glared at Clark, " Let's just say, he has a wonderful habit of sharing with his friends." 

"Ouch" 

"Yeah, and one of them began to stalk me. I don't know what was worse, waking up with that ugly Kryptonian oaf standing at the foot of my bed staring at me or being brutally raped by Kalel." 

"You'd actually compare those two?" 

" Eh... you get use to it after more than 5 years." 

"And he's never gotten tired of you?" 

"Oh sure he has... Lately he's been really tired of me. So he likes to torture me more than usual. I guess it really scared Mits when I was tossed into my quarters covered in so much blood, that I wasn't recognizable." 

Mits came into the room with a weird look, "You guess I was scared?!" Mits asked in a half angry voice. "I was freaking out, I though he had killed you!" 

Clark's eyes widened, "You talk!" 

Mits sat down next to Lex and rolled her eyes, "Of course I talk. But Dad does enough talking for the both of us." 

Lex gave Mits an annoyed look and flicked her ponytail until she got mad and smacked his hand away. 

Clark laughed a little at their behavior. Then he sighed and bonelessly plopped down on the couch. 

"Like I said before, what's bugging you?" 

"Lois" 

"Who?" 

"My partner" 

"ah... You have a crush on her?" 

"yeah, you could say that." 

"oh... more than a crush. Please do explain, your life somehow seems a million times more complicated with your duo identity." 

Clark rolled his eyes, suddenly regretting telling Lex about being Superman a few days before. 

"She likes superman, not Clark" 

"Woah...well, then the question you'll have to ask yourself is, are you really Clark or Superman?" 

"Both?" 

Lex scoffed, " I don't believe that. You're more like Clark, huh?" 

Clark bit his lower lip and suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting. 

"If you really were more like superman, you wouldn't be in this dilemma." 

"So what are you suggesting?" 

"Well, you could somehow find a way to have her like Clark more or look for someone else." 

"... yeah.. but..." 

"There's one more problem?" 

"She's currently dating someone else" 

"Serious?" 

"Engaged." 

"Forget the first option. ... There's always more fish in the sea." 

"Why do all the people I like suddenly, either leave me or like someone else in the end?" 

"??? I have no idea what you're talking about, give me examples." 

"Well, I used to like this girl in high school, Lana Lang, we got together... but in the end we couldn't work it out, she broke up with me. Then there's Lois, I'm totally infatuated with Lois, but she thinks I'm this geeky, bumbling idiot from nowheresville. And I've asked her out... _sigh_ never got a second date. And there's... oh.. never mind." 

"Oh hohoh... tell me! I have a feeling that last one is what really is bothering you." 

"In the senior year of high school... erm..." 

"and?..." 

"LexLuthorwasmylover." 

Lex's eyes widened, "You're bi?!" 

Clark blushed and looked away. 

Lex laughed out loud, "no wonder you were acting so weird when I was flirting with you." 

"You were flirting with me?!" 

Lex shrugged, "eh... I do that with everyone. So what happened?" 

Clark suddenly looked extremely sad, "He changed... well, his dad changed him after he was taken back to Metropolis. He's not really the Lex I knew before. 

"Have you visited him since the day he left?" 

"Yes, well, I just sort of stood at the side while Lois interviewed him. And I have confronted him as superman." 

"As enemies." 

"Yeah, I think he knows that I'm superman, but you know... people change and forget." 

"I doubt he forgot." 

"Then why would he ignore me? Seeing how he treats Superman, I bet he really hates me" 

"Maybe not..." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, maybe, in his case he hates superman, but he likes Clark. Sort of the vice versa of Lois. You know what I mean?" 

Clark shook his head. 

"What I'm saying is I think he hates the fact that you aren't being yourself." 

"Or he could hate Clark and Superman." 

"Well, with an attitude like that, no wonder he doesn't want to talk to you anymore." 

Clark looked straight into Lex's eyes and and growled, "Can we just drop it?!" 

Lex shooke his head and sighed, then he took Mits' hand and walked out to balcony to look at Metropolis' city lights. Leaving Clark alone to wallow in the sorrows of his past. 

* * *

Feedback PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
